milihimefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Milihime Taisen - Militärische Mädchen Wiki
General Chatter. The purpose of this page is to add random chatter for other info regarding the wiki. Xiee (talk) 02:28, February 28, 2015 (UTC) test buump Seems like there are no permadeath, just a crap load of recources needed to repair the hime if you let her died. -BloodySteel I've finished adding the Id No. of all the girls I have and adding them to the full list. I can't really help with any of the others that still aren't ID'd. Of course anytime I add a new girl to the wikia I'll make sure to add her ID no. and add her to the full list as well.AkuAkane (talk) 18:38, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Wasn't sure where to ask about this, but I've been having a lot of trouble with the 2-3 map. Its not a hard map to finish, but I never get to the boss node. I swear I've done this map 10+ times and every time they go a different way. Do I need to do something specific to get to the boss node or am I just really, really unlucky? AkuAkane (talk) 19:02, March 1, 2015 (UTC) I can confirm what BloodySteel said about the permadeath; I went ahead and let one of my girls get to 0 health just to test it and she wasn't lost. It just took 6x the amount of materials to repair her. AkuAkane (talk) 06:51, March 9, 2015 (UTC) I was just thinking, shouldn't we add what level the girls promote at on their promoted templates somewhere? I don't want to fiddle with the templates myself, but I really think that somewhere in the template or somewhere on their pages that it should be listed what level they can be promoted at. AkuAkane (talk) 08:21, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Something like Build Time from the Kancolle Wikia? Subete Yoi (talk) 15:04, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, something similar to that should work fine. AkuAkane (talk) 19:41, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Anyone know what mission you need to complete to unlock the third group and what you have to do to complete it? AkuAkane (talk) 01:58, March 10, 2015 (UTC) AkuAkane, yep girls don't die, its just ouch on your resources if you repair a 0 HP unit....also "build/craft" can't be specific, as there are a lot of combos due to the four selection buttons, the hime used, included the slider, so yep its going to be a lot of experimentation to do (we all know 20 minute timers are the Naka-LT's, and 6 hour timers are those precious command vehicles :v).........and to unlock the third squad, you should accomplish the 5 hour expedition on the second expedition page (the middle one).....GeneralPaps (talk) 10:47, March 11, 2015 (UTC) I got the third squad unlocked! Also, well, I mainly just wanted the promotion levels on the wikia. Build time would be nice, but yeah it seems like it might be a lot of trouble. AkuAkane (talk) 01:39, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Alright, I'll go add the Aquisition into the info template soon. Get ready to re-edit every Milihime we've edited so far!Subete Yoi (talk) 04:10, March 13, 2015 (UTC) A lot of basic stuff like templates and table here and there. As soon as all milihimes got their own page we can fill them in. Discussion and such is really lacking, and we need more people to help out wikia.Vietanh797 (talk) 16:07, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Well I'm fine with discussing whatever you want to discuss. I feel like I've been pretty vocal on here thus far. As far as needing more people; yeah we do. I can't really help with that, though. I only have like three people I really talk to and none of them play milihime or edit wikias. I've been working on adding Milihimes; whenever I get a new one I always add it asap and try to remember to edit the ID no. page. AkuAkane (talk) 19:49, March 14, 2015 (UTC) I mean people discuss about how to play, girls, event and such not about us lol. I ask some guys I know who play games on dmm site. They said the English wikia have almost nothing so they don't want to go here. I will try to help out with adding new milihime whenever I can. Errr do you think we need template for Nationaltity ? I am not sure about that so I haven't done that.Vietanh797 (talk) 01:21, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Oooh, okay lol. I don't think a template is really needed; couldn't we just put images on the page and link to the girls profiles; similar to how the ship class page is on the kancolle wikia? AkuAkane (talk) 04:54, March 15, 2015 (UTC) I don't know. In Kancolle you only have Germany and Japanese ships but at here we have 4 or 5 maybe more later on. And should I put nationality on equipment?Vietanh797 (talk) 06:50, March 15, 2015 (UTC) I was referring to the ship class page which has nothing to do with the nationality of the ships; its focused on the classes, of which there are quite a few (aka more than "4 or 5"). heres a link and as far as I'm concerned that works out well, so I think nationality of the Milihimes should work fine as well in the format. As far as nationality of equipment; I don't see it as very important, but if you'd rather still do it then I don't see a problem with it either. AkuAkane (talk) 07:54, March 15, 2015 (UTC) I see. So we put them into corps(type) and then separate them with nationality(class) like in kancolle wikia? And since you are doing girls page can you put all their English names on the table in Full list milihime page? I just need the name so if I try to help out in putting up any girl I won't give her a wrong name.Vietanh797 (talk) 09:08, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Yeah that should work! Well, as far as names go I don't think I'd really be any better than you. Since I don't know Japanese I generally get names by putting the katakana in google translate...many of the names I've put up have had to be corrected by other people that edit the wikia. AkuAkane (talk) 10:26, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Can someone fix the links for the world pages? Someone screwed it. - Dandan550 (talk) 00:57, April 8, 2015 (UTC)